Vodka Cake
by Rainbow Flavored Stars
Summary: Jane Crocker has had it trying to win over Jake's affection. Where love has fallen through in one possible relationship, another blossoms in a new person she would have never expected; her close friend Roxy Lalonde.


It was just another day for dear old Jane Crocker. She was huffing and puffing after another long conversation with Jake, trying to take her mind off of it by making another cake.

"Oh dear me, Janey! Won't you juuuuuuuuust help me with all my terrible boyfriend problems?! Oh by Jove! I just need your heeeeeeeeeelp!" Jane muttered to herself, imitating Jake and their past twenty conversations. "At least you have a boyfriend, or actually anyone, to hold and kiss and even show a teensy bit of affection to you…"

Jane was about to let herself cry a bit, almost into the cake she was mixing until Roxy burst in. "OH JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEYYYYY YY~!" Roxy shrieked kicking the door in and skipping to the kitchen. "Well, nice to see you finally coming home again Ro-" Jane was cut off by surprise. Roxy wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulders, pulling her back right against her chest.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Jane yelled finally realizing Roxy has already poured half a bottle of vodka in her cake batter. "Well, now my cake is ruined," Jane huffed. "Oh, come on Janey! You always want to learn new recipes. I'm just helping you make a new one!" Roxy cheered giving Jane a big kiss on the cheek.

Jane blushed heavily and quickly untangled herself from Roxy's arm. "I need to go change and wash off real quick. I have flour all over myself," Jane quickly said while walking off.

Jane walked back to her room; not realizing Roxy was following her. Once they were both in her room, Roxy close the door. "Wait, what's going on?" Jane asked turning around.

Before Jane could get one more word out, Roxy's arms were tightly wound around Jane's curves and her lips were pressed against Jane's. This was the kind of affection Jane had always yearned for, but with Roxy? Roxy was one of her closest friends.

Jane couldn't stop though. Everything just felt right. It was like they were two lost puzzle pieces that finally found each other after so long. Every curve of Roxy's body rested perfectly against Jane's. Her lips kept going at Jane's full of need and desire.

Jane ran her fingers through Roxy's long, silky hair as Roxy picked her up and took her to the quilt covered bed. Roxy started covering Jane's neck with soft, light kisses as Jane tried catching her breath.

"You're drunk again aren't you? I thought you stopped drinking…" Jane sighed. Roxy suddenly stopped and looked at Jane, "I did stop, Janey. Once I stopped drinking, I realized what I really wanted… You…"

Tears slipped from both of their eyes. Jane pulled Roxy in for another kiss. This one kiss though was something even more special. It was like fireworks were setting off and at the same time if they ever dare let their lips come apart, they would both suffocate.

Roxy slipped her hands under Jane's shirt, feeling every curve underneath. Quickly undoing her bra and slipping both the bra and shirt off, only letting their lips leave each other for a few long seconds, Roxy then gently caressed Jane's breasts.

Jane tried to follow suit, but failed clumsily trying to undo Roxy's bra. Roxy giggled a bit, "I can tell it's your first time." Jane pouted, "You know I'm not a very sexual person, Roxy." Jane couldn't keep that pout on though.

She couldn't help but look at Roxy's perfect, milky white skin. Jane lightly placed her hands on Roxy's breasts, her breathing getting harder. She gently rubbed her nipple once with her thumb before kissing it.

Jane couldn't believe how soft her skin was. It was like kissing a newborn baby's head! Roxy held Jane's head close to her breast as Jane started gently sucking on her nipple.

Roxy let out a small moan as she shimmied out of her skirt. Jane pulled back and looked up at Roxy, "Are you really sure you're sober?" Roxy laughed and pushed Jane back down onto the bed, pulling her shorts off. "Of course I am. I'd rather be sober for this pleasant night."

Roxy kissed Jane's hip and grabbed at Jane's little v. Jane gasped as Roxy continued to massage her between her thighs. Jane couldn't help but bite her bottom lip as Roxy pulled Jane's panties off with her teeth.

Roxy gave a quick, sexy smirk before she started gently kissing Jane's other lips. Jane couldn't help but shiver from pure pleasure as Roxy's tongue slid across her clit.

Jane tangled her fingers into Roxy's hair as she slipped her tongue inside of Jane. Jane tried not moaning too much, but couldn't help letting little whimpers out.

Roxy came back up again grinning. "W-What's with that face?" Jane asked. "It's cute how you try not to moan and how you're all blushy," Roxy said, kissing Jane before she could retort.

Roxy started wrestling Jane's tongue with her own as her hand slid down the front of Jane's stomach. Jane shivered again as Roxy finally reached her destination.

Roxy pulled away from the kiss and gently pressed her face against Jane's neck, making the white of her skin seem even brighter against the dark caramel of Jane's.

Roxy started playing with Jane's clit, making her quietly moan and squirm a bit. Jane could feel Roxy smiling against her neck. Jane knew what Roxy wanted to hear.

"Please take me, Roxy…" Jane whispered into Roxy's hair. Roxy looked up at Jane and whispered back, "Gladly."

Roxy slipped two fingers into Jane, making her gasp. Now Jane really couldn't help her moaning as Roxy pumped her fingers in and out of her. Jane pulled Roxy into another intense kiss, knotting her fingers in her hair again.

Jane couldn't last long though. It all just felt so good. The intensity of it all. She wanted Roxy more than ever now, but she knew she was almost done.

Each time was more intense than the last and Jane couldn't help, but dig her nails into Roxy's soft back. She couldn't help but moan and cry out for Roxy.

"Please, don't stop… I'm so close now, Roxy…" Jane moaned through heavy breaths. Then the moment finally came, but as quickly as it came, it left just as quickly.

Roxy gazed at Jane huffing and trying to calm down after the amazing moment they had together. Jane reached for Roxy and pulled her for a close embrace.

Jane nuzzled into the crook of Roxy's neck as Roxy stroked her dark hair. Jane looked up as she heard Roxy giggled. "What's so funny?" Jane asked with a puzzled look. "Well, that cake is still out there. I think we should bake it and have another fun time," Roxy said sitting up.

Jane sat up as well look a bit peeved, "Fine. I guess you are right. I really should try new things," Jane said smiling and kissing Roxy one more time.


End file.
